


Revenge

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Rowdyruff Boys/Powerpuff Girls, Sexual Themes, alternative universe, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: After their father's death. All the Rowdyruff boys want is revenge. What better place to start then in the place of the Powerpuff Girls. But these boys have something coming if they think the girls could be easily swayed. When nothing goes as expected, sometimes you'll have to learn a valuable lesson too late. RED, GREENS, and BLUES. All of them together.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net under the username lovecomyes17, but I decided that I wanted it posted in A03 too. Hope you like it!

** Brick **

I can't say I remember much about my mother. She was gone right after Boomer was born. I was only 2, Butch was only 1. I do remember our dad agonizing over her every night. Our father was the closest thing to us. I bet it wasn't easy raising 3 boys, only a year apart, and complete bratty kids that we were. Yet, he did it somehow. We were raised to be who we wanted to be. Without a restrain of holding us back. Our dad was the type of dad who would say "I don't prefer you to get in a fight, but if you do get into one make sure you win." With that being said, we were very well known as the Rowdyruff Boys. Always doing what we shouldn't. Since I was the oldest Butch and Boomer sort of looked up to me. I usually set up the plan. Butch is the one who does them, and Boomer helps in any way he can, like covering for us while Butch and I stole candy down the street or cause a diversion so Butch and I can sneak pass unnoticed.

Yup. We were the worst kids in the block. Enjoying the _Vida Loca_ , until the age of 12 when our father was murdered right in front of us.

It had been an ordinary day. Butch, Boomer, and I were laughing our butts off from the previous mischief at school (we had pulled a practical joke that had earn us 2 months in detention). When we came home, something already felt wrong. Our father was rummaging through things.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" I had asked confused.

He didn't look at me. "I'm really busy right now Brick," he hastily replied.

I shrugged instead and stood by the door, watching as stacks of paper were being stash down. My father eventually sends the 3 of us to bed. I stayed awake the whole time. In fact, I started watching late night scary paranormal shows with Butch.

It was near 11:30 P.M and my dad was still in the office. Boomer had dosed off ages ago. Butch was on the verge of falling asleep or punching the pillow until he got too tired. Then it all went silent. Oddly silent. I was beginning to have the after effect of watching paranormal shows late at night. We stood still until we heard noises outside. I looked at Butch to make sure he also heard. He nodded. Our father then came in our room frantically. Other voices echoed the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My dad shove me files in my hands.

"Hide them with your life! When I say run you run all right. If they chase after you 3 fight back like I taught you. Wake Boomer and get him ready," my father then left at the sound of a man appearing outside in the hall. I only heard voices. I rushed to wake Boomer. I could only hear a little of what they argued. I heard a lot of genetic materials, genes, chemicals X, and equations. Then I hear...

"Where are the remaining test results? The Chemical Formula, this is your last warning,"

"Professor Utonium can answer that," was all my father said.

"Why do you think we haven't killed the man yet? We already knew that come on, one last chance,"

"No," My father refused.

The next scenes I can't remember that well. I remember hearing windows breaking and everything. I hear grunts and I cringed knowing the grunts were from my dad who was being hit on. The door opens suddenly. The whole scene played before us. A couple of 6 men and a larger one in the middle. My father on the floor bleeding. I could feel rage escape all 3 of us.

"Oh, I forgot you got 3 boys. You know, I do happen to have 3 daughters. You remember the Powerpuffs?"

"They're not your daughters-," my father coughed out, trying to speak but then his eyes lock onto me.

A shot rang out and the last words forming out my father were "Run"

We did.

That was our signal. We got out of the house in the mad dash. They tried to grab us, but we sneak right pass them. That night was the worst of my life. Butch, Boomer, and I put all our skills to use that night running away from them. I remember all the traps we set out. The punches we manage to get. Butch, thinking he could fight one off entirely ended up in a worse shape. Boomer had sprained his ankle and was paler than any of us. I remember myself that night, in between blurry bloody scenes. When we finally manage to escape. We came back home. Our house at 6 in the morning was completely destroyed. They had been searching for the files. Our father was still there. Our house was robbed of every last bit of test tube, chemical stuff, and experiments. All that laid was a shattered home. I open the file now. It was filled with equations and formulas. I didn't understand it. All I knew was that my dad had died for this. I look at a photograph in the photo showing 3 girls about the age of 4.

_Famous business man Steve adopted 3 daughters who were chemically tested before along with other test experiments,_ I read. All I knew was that Steve had killed my father. The pure sight of him made me mad. That's probably when I realize I won't let him have his way. He can't mess with the Rowdyruff boys and escape just like that. We would get our revenge on him, so hard it'll hurt him worse than the way he hurt us!

* * *

 

_~~7 years later~~~_

"Stop that Boomer," I grumble, as Boomer cranks up the radio so loudly in the car to some lame 80's song.

"What? You got a problem with the 80's," he replies offended.

"I sure as heck do! Play that music one more time and I'll just throw the damn radio out the window!" Butch grumbles from the back seat.

"Well no one wants to listen to your scream off rock music, gives people headaches," Boomer grumbles back.

I knew where this was heading so I turn the radio off. If you ask me Pop, R & B, and Rap is the best and my favorite, but Boomer and Butch can't stand it. I stop the car at the restaurant. Since we live alone we never learn to cook good meals. When we round up enough money from work or you know occasional steals we go to the restaurant to eat and use the rest for _1-2-3 pop_ in the microwave food.

"I swear we need to get a better job. I'm sick of starving myself until the weekend comes to eat," Butch mutters, while we're inside.

"You finished all the leftovers yesterday," Boomer stuffing food in his mouth.

"- and didn't even leave enough crumbs," I add.

Butch shrugs. He was right though. We needed a better job. I glanced at the opening job frames in the corner to see if anything catches my eyes.

"Aren't they just beauties-," I heard a woman declare as I turn and the most gorgeous chick with light orange flowing hair and most unraveling eyes walks in. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. They seemed light pink, but that was unnatural. They also seem sort of brown. She was wearing a pink V neck blouse, with a red skirt. She was accompanied by 2 other girls. Whose appearance made Butch and Boomer drop their forks at the same time. The other girls look younger. One had short black hair, just below her ears. Her eyes were a mix of hazel and green. She was wearing a black sweater and green arm bands followed by jeans with green converse. She seemed annoyed about something the one in the blue said. The one in the blue had curly blond hair. She was wearing Capri jeans and a light blue shirt. Her eyes were really bright blue which I guess seem more aquamarine from far away.

"Who are they?" Boomer asks.

I shrug, this was the first time I saw them. Suddenly I hear-

"Hi Powerpuff Girls. How have you been?"

Powerpuff. All 3 of us stiffen. They were the 3 daughters from that damn man.

"Good, thank you," the redheaded replies, with a smile.

"Oh Great," I mutter realizing exactly who they were and what they are.

They're like the richest, probably most spoil girls ever.

"There goes my appetite," Butch mumbles.

We still hated, loathe the man who apparently was their father. Even the thought of him, made us want to puke. We were still planning our revenge. There is probably not a day where the topic doesn't come up. How to do it? How to plan the perfect revenge to destroy that man? Hit him where it hurts him most. Now all 3 of us were in the table, our hands clenching, and eyebrows furrowing. One of their phone started ringing. The redheaded answered.

"Hello, Blossom speaking-oh Mayor. Um. No, my dad's out for the next couple of days. No Mayor we're perfectly fine. What? Who said? He did? We don't need bodyguards, you can tell my dad to stop looking because we're perfectly fine. Okay Bye," she hangs up.

Bodyguards...?

** Blossom. **

"The Mayor says we need bodyguards. It isn't safe," I roll my eyes.

"I can take 20 down before any body guard could take 10," Buttercup frowns, slamming her fist on the table.

Bodyguards. Great. Just Fabulous. I sarcastically remark. I glance outside the window. From here I could see our home. A mansion. I let out a sigh. It's a pretty place, but I feel more trap there than any other place.

I know what you're thinking another case of girl who doesn't enjoy having everything. Nope. I do enjoy it, it just seems like I'm an imposter. As if I don't belong there. It all seems false. That in reality I was actually dreaming and when I wake up I'll wake up to a moderate family home. I look away, annoyed by the sight of the mansion. My eyes go to the boys on the corner. They were all speaking in hush voices, but they seem to be mad.

"They're pretty cute," Bubbles comments, slurping on her smoothie.

I nod, because it's true. They are. The one with the cap looks way better though. Unmistakably he was the older one. They weren't just cute, they were a nudge better. They were hot. All 3 of them. What are they some runaway model of some kind? A redhead, a dark hair, and a blond?

"They don't seem from around here," I say, winking at Bubbles, while Buttercup rolls her eyes.

As if they heard me they all turn to look at us. I'm not used to being intimidated, but this time the redhead eyes made me stare away. Bubbles giggles. I know he saw me staring at them. I could still feel their stares. I look up again, only one was staring at me. The bronze hair with the cap. He stood up, along with his brothers and walk out. He passes through the window and didn't look back. None of them did. I was still staring after them even as the car vanished in sight.

"Hey can we drop by the Professor's house before we head home," Bubbles asks.

Buttercup and I agree wholeheartedly. In the whole world, we love professor the most. We feel safe and loved with him. Since as long as we can remember we look at the Professor more like a father we wish we had.

** Brick **

"Brick, would you please spill out what the plan is," Butch was getting impatient.

I drive the car to a telephone line. I never thought I'd call the famous X-mansion residence.

"Why the hell are you calling that number?" Butch stares incredulous.

"We're applying," I respond.

"For what?'' Boomer asks.

"Bodyguards," I smile quickly depositing coins inside the machine. "I thought back at the restaurant. The most precious thing to him is his daughters. They may not be his daughters-but he loves them meaning if we somehow manage to get through them we can find a way to destroy him-," I explain while I type in the numbers.

" How?" Boomer asks. Butch had already got the picture because he was nodding his head eagerly.

"Easy. If we win the heart of the girls, we can find a way to our revenge. It's not like we're going to hurt them. We'll just get you know...close to them. So we can find a way to destroy the whole power of him-see what I mean."

"I get it. So we pair up right. You'd be the redhead's bodyguard. Butch with the black hair one and I'm with the blond right," Boomer nods now.

I nod back.

"What are you waiting for then. Let's start," Butch agrees anxiously.

"One more thing. I know this will sound like shit, but if any case we-you know end up having deep feeling for these girls the whole thing is off. We have to then at that moment step off and find another way for revenge," I look at my brothers seriously.

"No girl can resist my flaws and I've never met a chick who I can praise entirely," Butch murmurs with a grin.

"Yeah, right," I shake my head and look at my 2 brothers. We would stick together until the end after all we were the Rowdyruff boys and no one, especially some girls, could bring us down.

**Author's Note:**

> There's lots of twist and turns in this story. So tune in.


End file.
